


Min's tumblr drabbles

by yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, More tags to be added, Tumblr fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Scott/Kira, kid fic<br/>2. Derek/Jordan, mpreg<br/>3. Malia/Lydia<br/>4. Derek/Stiles<br/>5. Derek/Jordan/Stiles<br/>6. ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> allhaledereksbooty said: scira + bringing their first baby home from the hospital :)

The werewolf startled at his wife’s voice.  
“Scott, give her here,” she said, waving her hands at him and going for the baby he was craddling protectively in his arms.   
He hugged her closer, “You’re tired!”   
Kira rolled her eyes. “Not of holding my daughter, Scott.” she said “and don’t you give me the puppy eyes, McCall!”  
“Yukimura-McCall.” Scott corrected, a goofy smile on his face. He looked down at his daughter, adoration in his eyes, “Our little Charlotte Yukimura-McCall. She’s finally here.”  
Kira’s eyes softened at the scene and she sighed. Her husband and his adorableness level were really fucking unfair. She’d just had a child, damn it, he should spare her the pain. “Fine, keep her. But we’ll have to walk home, since I shouldn’t really be driving right now!”

“That’s what I’m here for.”   
Kira spins around to find Malia leaning on the wall outside the hospital, a warm smile on her face. “Lydia thought Scott might, you know, do exactly what he is doing right now and that you wouldn’t be able to drive, so she sent me.”

That made Kira laugh. It sounded just like Lydia, always thinking of everything.   
“Thank you, Malia,” Scott said, walking closer to Kira and wrapping an arm around her waist “it means a lot.”

“Not a problem,” the werecoyote said, turning around and sauntered towards the car “and she’s adorable, by the way. Lucky she took after her mother!”

Malia only laughed at Scott’s affronted “hey!”

Kira felt so… content, comforted by the sound of Malia and Scott’s easy banter in the background. Her little family was here, and she could feel her baby daughter already bonding with the others, had even before she was born, if Kira was being honest. Getting in the car and snuggling against her husband, Kira felt an odd sense of… rightness. She knew raising a baby wouldn’t always be easy, but the sweetest, most caring man in the world by her side and the help of their pack, they’d be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p4nda3xpress disse:
> 
> Hey could you do a Domestic mpreg Darrish where Derek comes home from a long day of designing houses or something and Parrish is trying to like paint the nursery but derek tells him to rest??? Lots of fluff please

Derek couldn’t begin to describe his relief at finally being home. Yes, he loved his job, but he’s new –and temporary, Derek reminds himself– partner was not really the nicest guy and well, he missed his old one, which was really the main reason he the loft actually felt like a home now; his partner. Derek feels his entire body relax when smells the familiar scent of Jordan, and the new, sweet touch that accompanied it. There was something… different though. A smell that wasn’t usually there. Is that paint? 

Derek climbed up the stairs and went straight to where he knew he’d find his husband. And sure enough, there he stood, in the middle of the nursery, hands on his hips and head tilted slightly to the left, glaring at the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, and his voice seemed to startle the other man, who turned to look at him.   
Jordan looked frustrated. He sighed deeply before answering. “I’m trying to paint this room, but it just won’t let me, it seems.”

Derek walks around his husband to wrap his arms around him, resting his chin on Jordan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it during the weekend.”

Jordan rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad. I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it, Derek.”

“That’s not the point. You should rest.”

“Rest?” there was an edge to Jordan’s voice the werewolf didn’t fail to notice.

“You’re six months pregnant.”

“Yes,” Jordan answered, turning around to face his husband “and I have three more months to go. If you don’t stop trying to make me rest every five minutes I might kill you, Derek. Or myself. Or both. It’ll be a whole mess for the Sheriff to clean up.”

Derek laughed quietly, hugging his man close and nuzzling his neck. “Fair enough.”

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s company, the love filled life they’d managed to build for themselves. Derek’s voice broke the silence, “I’m sorry, Jordan. I just worry, is all. I can’t… I don’t want to lose either of you, and sometimes I just… I’m sorry, baby.” 

Parrish looked up at his husband, cupping his face with both hands. “Hey, Derek, I get it, okay? I can’t lose you either. But I’m a cop, and I can’t just stop doing stuff because I’m pregnant. I need you to understand that. Alright?” Derek could only nod. 

“I love you.” The werewolf whispered against Parrish’s mouth.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apackofhales on tumblr.


End file.
